The Irken Girl 2 and Dib meets a Vampire!
by Zamnza
Summary: Continueing from the last story I made! And a New story about a Vampire that Dib wants to discover! Nightschool? What Paranormal creatures of the night wait for Dib? All we can be assure of...is that Dib's paranormal dreams might come true...
1. Chapter 1

Purple: We're getting married!

Sim: PTTTHHHTT!

Zim: Great! We'll be there in a jiffy!

Sim: Hey, Zim?

Zim: yeah?

Sim: I think it was nice of what you did for me...

Zim: What did I do?

Sim: You cured me from a disease! A disease that could have wiped me out from existence!

Zim: what?

Sim: The Measles?

Zim: Oh yeah! It wasn't easy to get those ingredients! I had to go to South American Rain forest! I had to get Buffalo Musk! And I had to get a scale from your Hybrid wings!

Sim: I HAVE WINGS?

Zim: yeah! that was the only way to cure you...apparently the Measles didn't kill humans...so they only kill hybrids...

Sim: Man it stinks to be a hybrid!

Zim: Hey remember Lak?

Sim: The jerk that tried to kill me because I was a hybrid? The one who brain-controlled me to kill you? Yeah I remember him...

(Flash back)

Lak: WHOO HA!

Sim: You jerk...

(Massive)

Lic: Hey Gir! Remember Unitopia?

(Flash back)

Lic: -beep! - Boop! Beep! Beep! Beep! Boop!

Machine: Welcome to Unitopia! Located in the center of planet DIRT!

Sirs: HI LIC! HI GIR!

Lic: Hi guys!

Gir: WHEE! I'm dancing like a monkey!

Mimi: More like a fool...

Lic: Mimi! Der! You came!

Mimi: Yeah I needed a break from Tak...

Der: That's what this place is for!

Lic: Where we can party without living things all day!

Mimi: You got that right!

(Massive)

Gir: Good times, good times...

Man-deep: I remember the Talent show...What! I don't get a flashback? oh yeah...I really DON'T remember the talent show...

Sim: Hover-Bottom, Are you sure you want to do this?

Red: Positive! I'm sure!

Sim: hmmm...

Purple: You're not worried now are you?

Sim: No! No! Of course I'm worried! NOT worried...

Red: You do know that whatever happens we are still family,

Sim: hmm...I'll go check up on Yellow and White!

Purple: Okay! Can you pick up some donuts? I'm starving!

Sim arrives at Yellow and White's room,

Yellow: Isn't it wonderful! And great! And, Are you worried White?

White: Worried about what?

Sim: huh?

Sim didn't want to just barge in,

Yellow: Don't you think we should spend more time with Red and Purple?

White: Are you saying, we're not ready to get married?

Yellow: yes, yes I am...

White: Maybe your right...should we just cancel?

Yellow: Yes, We should call everyone and s-

Sim: HELLO! I hope you didn't make any plans for this Saturday! wait...the WEDDING! of course!

White: Sim, Come here honey we have something to tell you,

Sim: if your canceling the wedding, don't worry! I'll tell Red!

Yellow: That's a good girl...run along now...

Sim: Okay! I'm going back to his room!

Sim rushed out of the room into where Red and Purple were,

Purple: Where are my donuts?

Red: Purple! Sim, we were talking while you were gone and we just want to say, I don't think we're ready to get married...

Sim: really? Gee, and Yellow and White, was saying stuff about this wedding too...

Purple: You don't think they'll get mad if we tell them we want to cancel do you?

Sim: Of course not! In fact! I'll tell them right now!

Sim rushed out of the room,

Red: Break it gently!

Sim: Red and Purple don't mind!

Yellow: Really?

White: You're serious?

Sim: Yes! Very SERIOUS!

Yellow: What did he say?

Sim: umm...he said...he agrees...we barely know each other...let's cancel the wedding?

White: well okay,

Zim: The wedding is cancelled? But I already set up a band and everything...

Sim: Hey let's throw a party in our suite and invite my brother!

Zim: yeah!

They both rush out of the room to tell Red and Purple,

Sim: It's a good thing their rooms aren't that far from each other!

Lic: Gir! Put the needle on the record!

Gir: TACOS!

Gir plays the record and everyone on the Massive hears it!

White & Yellow: Party!

Red & Purple: Party?

Employees: PARTY!

The party didn't last THAT long, but… Back on Earth,

Dib: NIGHT SCHOOL? I'm being sent to Night School?

Ms. Bitters: Class starts 6:00 tonight! I'll see you there, Mr. Dib…

Dib: I hope I meet someone there! A Vampire! A Chupacabra! I might stop at Lake Spooky!


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl at night school

Dib: This is going to be the greatest night of my life!

Gaz: OOO! Who is it?

Dib: What? No not that Gaz... Hey Dad! I'm going to night school!

Prof. Membrane: Have fun son...

Dib: Wow! I get to see paranormal creatures!

Dib arrived at Night school but found out...

Dib: Hey, where's the rest of the class?

Ms. Bitters: Hold your horses Dib...

The door opens revealing a pale girl, She had long black hair! So long it dragged on the ground when she walks! She wore a long blue dress! That dragged too!

Ms. Bitters: Nice of you to join us! Introduce yourself Sophia…

Sophia: You just did! Hi! My name is Sophia V., but call me Sophia!

Dib: Hi!

Ms. Bitters: Today we are going to learn about blah-

Dib: Hey, Sophia!

Sophia: huh?

Dib: When I grow up I'm going to be a paranormal investigator!

Sophia: Investigator? As in werewolves, chupacabras, aliens, ghosts, lake monsters, and Vampires?

Dib: Yes!

Sophia: Net!

Dib: I know I sound crazy, but- huh? You believe me?

Sophia: Of course I do, silly! I know those things exist! People just don't believe us!

Dib: Us

Sophia: My family! They believe in those too!

Dib: I have real photos of an Alien from our class!

Sophia: Really? Can I see?

Dib: Sure! This kid, his name is "Zim"

Sophia: He has green skin!

Dib: I know! He says it's a "Skin Condition"!

Sophia: But the blood that races through his veins, make his skin green!

Dib: How did you know that?

Sophia: My father works with blood…a lot…

Dib: Doctor?

Sophia: I'd rather not say…

Ms. Bitters: Quiet over there!


	3. Chapter 3: Another Attack?

Sophia: I better get home… My curfew is at 6:00…

Dib: Oh…umm… okay…I guess I'll-

: AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Dib: What was that?  
Sophia: It can't be...  
Dib and Sophia rushed to where the noise came from,  
: SOME ONE! HELP ME!  
Dib: Zim? is that you?  
Zim: No, It's Hilary Duff!  
Dib: Oh...can you sign this CD? I-  
Zim: It's ME Zim!  
Dib: Oh...why were you screaming?  
Zim: That thing!  
Vampire: HSSSS!  
Dib: It's the vampire from the other day!  
Vampire: HSSSS!  
Sophia: ...umm...Dib?  
Dib: Not now Sophia...can't you see there's a Vampire!  
Sophia: uh...uh...OOPS! AAHHHH!  
Sophia tripped over a rock and Dib caught her!  
Dib: I gotcha!  
The Vampire Flew away and made it's escape...  
Dib: Damn! It got away again!  
Sophia: ...You should go home Dib..  
Dib: huh?  
Sophia: GO home and forget about Vampires...they don't...exist...  
Dib: Never! I will never stop!  
Sophia: It's your funeral...  
Zim: hm? Hm? I'm going home now...

Sophia: forget about vampires Dib! They don't…exist…

Dib: How could you say that? What was that right there?

Sophia: …a person with wings?

Dib: What kind of person has wings?

Sophia: A flying one?

Dib: What? Um- just forget it… You know that green kid that was in class? He's an alien!

Sophia: I know!

Dib: You must think I'm crazy but- wait… You believe me?

Sophia: Yeah! Look at his skin! It's green! The blood in him is green!

Dib: How did you know that?

Sophia: My dad works with blood a lot…

Dib: Doctor?

Sophia: I'd rather not say…

Dib: Embarrassed?

Sophia: Okay! I'll see you tonight?

Dib: whatever…oh night school! Yeah I'll see you…

Sophia: bye…

Dib: bye…

As Dib went inside his house Gaz couldn't help but wonder!

Gaz: Who was that?

Dib: That? That's Sophia…

Gaz: A girlfriend maybe?

Dib: She's a girl and she's my friend! I just met her at Night school!

Gaz: Yeah right Dib! I'm going to get ready for "Day" school…

Dib: Not me! I'm tired! Goodnight Gaz…

Zim: Dib! Dib monkey!

Dib: (yawn) What?

Zim: You need sleep? You inferior humans have so many useless needs…

Dib: What do you want?

Zim: Something's suspicious about Sophia… Have you noticed that maybe that trip wasn't an accident? Maybe she did that on purpose?

Dib: Why would she do that?

Zim: That's why we are going to find out!

Dib: Can it wait for the morning?

Zim: Dib! Wake up! Wake up!

Dib: You keep screaming and I'll stay awake until the next century…

Zim: So? That's not a long time?

Dib: You were saying?

Zim: We are going to find out, why Sophia is so secretive!


	4. Chapter 4: They're gone

Sophia: WHAT?  
Zim: What was that?  
Sophia: You guys are sending me to SPAIN? For a family Reunion?  
Zim: hmm...the "Girl" Is going to Spain... I must tell Dib! But I should buy a ticket...  
Dib: Zim! I won 4 tickets to go to Spain!  
Zim: What a coincidence! Sophia is going to Spain!  
Dib: Why?  
Zim: To go to a family reunion!  
Sophia: You guys know how much I hate them!  
Dib: Dib's on the Window seat!  
Zim: huh? Well then...Zim's on the TV!  
Dib: huh? 1 that made no sense... 2 each passenger has a TV...  
Zim: HAHA! SURE they do...  
Dib: It's a good thing Gaz and Dad was the people who won me the tickets!  
Zim: How DID you win those tickets?  
Dib: Who has the most embarrassing relative...?  
After the plane...everyone was at the airport at midnight...  
Sophia: Where is our pickup?  
: YOO HOO! Cousin Sophia!  
Sophia: oh...hello...Becky...  
Becky: HAHAHA! Sophie-  
Sophia: Sophia...  
Becky: Sophia...You know that out here you call me Either Rebecca or Rivka!  
Sophia: I don't see why... Rivka...  
Rivka: That's more like it! Come on the Rest of the family are waiting!  
Sophia: EVERYONE IS IN SPAIN?  
Rivka: Yes! You remember Yaakov, Yitzchak the ghosts?  
Dib: Zim! There's Sophia!  
Gaz: Hold up Dib! I'm supposed to follow you! Dad told me to watch you!  
Dib: No he didn't...  
Gaz: your right! I just want to know where you are when I want to punch you!  
Sophia: Hi Yaakov! Hi- umm...where's Yitzchak?  
Yitzchak: to Gaz Good evening my lady...my name is Yitzchak...  
Gaz: Wipe that grin off your face! I'm going somewhere else...  
Yitzchak: but...I can't stop smiling...  
Yaakov: Seems like my little bro has the HOTS for someone!  
Yitzchak: You know as well as I do that I can't stop smiling because I can't frown! like you can't smile!  
Rivka: umm... Sophia! Remember Okami?  
Sophia: Who could forget-  
Okami: AOOOOOOHHOOOO!  
Sophia: Yup.that's Okami...the Werewolf...  
Okami: Rrrophia!  
Sophia: that's Sophia...  
Okami: Yeah whatever...sniff sniff sniff I smell Human FLESH!  
Rivka: No OKami! It's too late to do that...your going to blow up like a balloon! Oh look! It's your boyfriend! Matt the lake spooky monster!  
Sophia: He's not my- Hi Matt!  
Matt: Sophia...As beautiful as I remember...Lowers really long neck to kiss Sophia's hand  
Sophia: Umm...nice to see you too?  
Rivka: EEEK! It's Moonlight!  
Sophia: What's wrong? If it were sunlight we'd be in trouble...  
Rivka: No as in Moonlight the Witch!  
Moonlight: Oh Rivka you should check skin...it's getting all scaly...  
Rivka: Of COURSE IT'S SCALY! I'M A CHUPACABRA!  
Moonlight: ewe...that means your ugly forever...  
Sophia: She is a Witch...  
Moonlight: And Sophia, You should get more sun...your as pale as blank paper...  
Sophia: I'M A VAMPIRE!  
Moonlight: How rude...  
Sophia: I hate her...  
Rivka: me too...  
Dib: Gaz! Where are you going?  
Gaz: A dude just grossed me out! I'm going to our room and sleep...  
Dib: ...Zim! There's Sophia! Let's get her!  
Zim: Who are the freaks with her?  
Rivka: HUMAN ALERT! HUMAAAAANN AALLERRTT!  
Sophia: Wait...Is that?  
Rivka: COME ON! Grabs Sophia  
Dib: WAIT! We missed her again!  
Zim: There's always tomorrow!

Dib: I don't have tomorrow! I need muff!  
Zim: Dib? Dib monkey? Where are you?  
Dib: OOf!  
Dib was carelessly thrown to the wall...  
Dib: RR...So-So-  
Rivka: Her name is Sophia!  
Sophia: Becky,  
Rivka: Rebecca!  
Sophia: Rivka... This is Dib...  
Matt: Let me kill him! I heard humans taste good with salt water...  
Sophia: You can't eat him! He's MY dinner!  
Dib: Hey it's 5:00... Shouldn't you guys head for the darkness?  
The sun rises and everyone is in the sun!  
Rivka: AAAAAHHHH SUN!  
Matt: My Water! I'm drying up!  
Okami: AAAOOOOOOOOO!  
Yaakov: NOOOO! Wait...I'm a ghost...I could just fade...  
Yitzchak: I'm not going!  
Yaakov: Yitzchak! The SSSUUUUNNN!  
Moonlight: I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world!  
Sophia: My family! My revenge! NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Dib: Now that was weird...I guess I'll go home then...I have no reason to be here...somehow...I think I felt something between Sophia and me...  
Zim: There you are! I'm going home!  
Dib: Why?  
Zim: There's no story anymore...It's over! We can go home now...  
Dib: Fine...

The end!


End file.
